Hermione's love
by fortheloveofdraco
Summary: DH complaint not epilogue complaint. She found his lost son and now she was going to help him stop the new upcoming dark wizard! Nothing could stop Hermione from finding and keeping love in Draco Malfoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **I don't own anything of the harry potter universe. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Author note: **This is my first attempt to write a fanfic. So bear with me. I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes or other grammar mistakes but English is not my mother langue. I could use a Beta, anyone? I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

Chapter 1: At King's Cross

She could have hexed herself for being late. It was her one chance at a decent job and now she would be horribly late if she didn't catch that train on time.

'Thank God that it hasn't started raining yet' she thought when she looked at the dark sky above her. It was not her day so arriving soak wet on the interview for the job (mind you her dream job) was not something she would like to add on her list of 'my bad luck or just my own stupidity'. She slept through her radio alarm (for the very first time), made sure she had a huge whole in her panties, twice and managed to spill coffee on her blouse.

'And now I am probably going to slip and fall on my face' she thought while she made her entrance at King's Cross station.

She couldn't believe her luck, the train was still on the board. Quickly she broke into a run to platform 9.

When she arrived she just saw all the doors getting closed and the train starting to leave. She cursed under her breath 'Shit, shit, shit, what now?'

Her brain quickly scanned through all the options:

she could catch the next train, apparate there or just call she wouldn't come. 'No', she thought, 'the last option is no option. I don't quit! Maybe I should just apparate.' She hated it. She always had this feeling that her guts would come out when she apparate. Hence the train.

She was just about to take out the address when she saw this little boy standing next to her. He was about 4 or maybe 5 and hot tears were rolling over his cheeks. He stood there completely lost and alone.

'Ow my, it looks like he lost his parents.' She thought while heading to the boy. He had Hogwarts robe's on but was definitely too young to attend her former school. Definitely a wizard.

Then it hit her 'Today is September the first! All students would be leaving with the train today at platform 9 ¾. His mother probably lost sight of him in this chaos.'

When she reached the boy she knelt down so she could directly look into the child's eyes. He had magnificent blue eyes who where now all watery.

'Hello, young boy' she said unsure of how to continue. 'My name is Hermione Granger. What is yours? Did you lose your mommy?'

His eyes turned big as saucers and said 'I have no mommy.' And continued crying

'And what about your daddy?' she said nicely. 'I donno where my daddy is. I just went playing with some kids who had this cool shining ball while my daddy went to get my friends forgotten owl' he said while making the necessary swaying with his arms.

'I had to stay with Raphael but the shining ball was so cool!'

'And then they were gone' he said with a sigh tears streaming from his face again.

'Oh my, his father must be sick with worry' she thought before asking him how his father looked like.

'He is very tall' the boy stuck his hand in the air to emphasize how tall. 'He is blond, really blond and smells like my daddy' the boy said proud of his own description.

'Well maybe you could tell me what he wears?' she asked not being much wiser out of the description of the boy. 'Black robes' the boy answered immediately. 'What a pity he didn't wear a pink tutu?' Hermione thought 'than we would at least recognize him immediately. Damn Jules now is not the time to make jokes.'

'Maybe we could go and search for your daddy? He will probably be at platform 9 ¾ worrying sick about you.' She said softly to him.

'My daddy told me not to go with strangers' the boy replied imitating the strict voice of his father.

'Well, that is very wise of your daddy but I am no stranger anymore. You know my name know and I promise to help you find your father. I will do anything in my power to bring you back to him.' Hermione said honestly. The boy staring at her with doubt shimmering in his eyes.

'What about I give you my wand. So I can't harm you and you can keep it if I don't keep my promise. You may even break it if I don't keep my word.' Hermione pulled out her wand pointing the handle to the boy. Who wrapped his fingers around it hesitantly. But eventually taking a firm grip on it.

'Well, at least he trusts me and now I am going to make sure he doesn't lose that trust. Hermione stood up to look around for any man in a wizard robe with blond hair. No such she suddenly felt a little hand grasp hers and pulling her down.

'My name is Leo Malfoy.' He said proud.

'Of course Malfoy, the rich pureblooded Malfoy line. Draco Malfoy was the biggest prat in her year and was sometimes in the newspapers. Luckily with a recent picture. This would make her search easier. At least if his father is Draco Malfoy' she thought.

'What is the name of your father, Leo?' Hermione asked.

The boy stood up straighter and answered with a high voice 'Draco Malfoy.' The boy was clearly imitating his father. Well, the boy surely looked like him.

'Well, let's start looking for your father than.' Hermione said.

They walked to the wall where stood 9 ¾ hand in hand. Hermione was about to step trough the wall when she felt that her right hand didn't seem to cooperate. She turned around to see Leo standing still.

'What's wrong Leo? There is nothing to be afraid of we will find your father and we can just walk through that wall if that is what you are afraid of.' She said reassuringly. Leo didn't make any movement.

'Shall I pick you up?' she asked Leo.

He just nodded and stretched his hands up in the air. Hermione picked him carefully up and concentrated on getting through the wall. When they were on the other side of the wall, she wanted to put him down but he didn't want to let go.

'He is probably scared that I'll leave him.' She thought concerned.

Unfortunately there were many people. She scanned the crowd but didn't see mister Malfoy anywhere. She began to walk through the crowd when all of a sudden she heard.

'Damn it you woman get out of my way!'

'See where you are walking you idiot!'

'Leo where are you? Leo!'

Suddenly the boy in her arms began to stir and almost jumped out of her arms.

She quickly put him down and began to chase after him. Making sure that the boy would find his father.

What she saw then made her heart melt.

Leo yelled 'Daddy daddy I'm here'

While Draco turned around to lock eyes with his son. He knelt down while his son threw himself at him. They hugged for a long time and then he picked his son up and turned around ready to leave.

But Leo said 'Wait daddy Hermione!' while pointing his finger at her.

Little did she know that this was the moment that her life would change forever. Draco turned around to look into the direction his son was pointing.

'She helped me find you daddy.' Nodding in comprehension he walked gracefully over to her.

She was stunned her heart had just melted and now one of the most beautiful men she ever saw was walking towards her.

'He sure as hell looks better than in any picture I ever saw' she thought glad not all thoughts just left her head.

He had silver blond hair, eyes like molted silver with tears sticking to them, a pale complexion, full lips and an aristocratic nose. Her eyes now scanning his body she could see how his shirt clinged nicely on his flat abdomen and broad shoulders. He was lean but with perfect bum at least that is what she thought as she couldn't see it. His robes billowed after him which made it extra dramatic. Yes, he was definitely one of the most handsome men she saw.

He came to an abrupt halt before her and nodded slightly in acknowledgement.

'Draco Malfoy. I would like to thank you for helping my son.' He said stiffly.

'Those purebloods she thought while snapping out of her daydream of the perfect man, sorry body'

'Hermione Granger. It was my pleasure Mister Malfoy. Anything I can do to help a child in need.' She answered back at the exact same tone.

'You can call me Draco, Granger. After all we go way back and ...'

'Daddy Daddy can she come with us to the fishes?' Leo stretched his hands out towards Hermione. When he would almost fall if he would stretch any further Hermione complied and took him in her arms.

'Leo, you cannot interrupt grownups while they are talking and I don't know if miss Granger has time to accompany us.'

'Hermione, you have huh?' Leo asked his bright blue eyes pleading. She didn't know what to do. Leo seemed such a nice kid.

'I am sorry but I have a job interview in half an hour.'

'Can I come too?' Leo pleaded 'I can answer questions too.' Hermione laughed.

'I'm sure you can but they can hire only one person. And if you come with me they will probably hire you' she said smiling at the boy.

Leo pouted 'Why can't I come? Daddy?'

'Well boy maybe you could suggested to the lady we would like to accompany her to her job interview. She could come with us in the carriage.'

'Yes, that's a good idea daddy. So Hermione can we bring you there with our car... carria... carriage?' he asked sweetly.

'Well,' Hermione thought 'there can't be really anything wrong with that but I don't know.'

'Leo, I don't know but...'

Draco interrupted before she could finish her sentence. 'We insist. It is the least we can do seeing you helped us. '

'Okay, thank you, Mister Malfoy. And Leo can I please have my wand back. I kept my promise.' She smiled at him.

'Only if you go with us to the fishes.'

'Well she wouldn't dare to take the smile of Leo's face so she agreed. Beside the boy was adorable! Beaming the boy gave her wand back.

'Follow me then' Draco said. Hermione followed him with Leo on her arm. He kept on hugging her and saying

'Mione is coming to the fishes! She is coming! We are going to see such big sharks! They are so big!' He gestured with his arms Draco walked beside her and heard his son talking with such enthusiasm. He hadn't seen his son so happy in a long time. Just because of Miss Ganger. He would do anything to keep his son happy like this.

**Note: Please REVIEW! It would really give me an idea whether my writing is any good or the story even. So I'm asking kindly to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

They settled down in the carriage and Leo swiftly drifted of to sleep.

'So miss Granger, which school have you attended?' Draco asked curiously. 'It had to be Hogwarts, knowing the entrance of platform 9 ¾. 'He thought.

'You are wondering if I attended Hogwarts, aren't you? As I knew the entrance.' She smiled at him.

'Well and now I am wondering if you know Legilimency. As that was exactly what I was thinking.' He joked.

'Well I have. I had the choice between Beauxbatons and Hogwarts as I received both letters.' She explained. 'Well, that is curious' he thought 'he never heard of anyone receiving letters from both schools. How is that possible? Except if she ...'

'I'm not British you see. I'm from the Netherlands. Haven't you heard my strange accent yet?' she laughed.

'I have to disappoint you but I haven't. Your English is very well, indeed.' He answered politely. 'So which house were you in? I was in Slytherin.'

'I was in Hupplepuff. I'm extremely loyal you see.'

'I would have thought you would be in Gryffindor. As you so bravely saved my son.' He said slightly joking for the first time.

'It is my extreme loyalty that makes me brave. At least that is what the sorting hat told me' She said serious.

A sudden bump in the road woke Leo. He asked half asleep 'Daddy, are we there yet?'

'No Leo, in about five minutes I think' he said kindly.

'Are you nervous, Hermione? Because if you want to, I can go with you. Maybe hold your hand. My daddy always does that when I go see new people. He says that if I hold his hand, there is this super magic that makes sure everything will be alright. But then daddy should have to go with you and hold your hand!' he said excited.

'It is true, isn't it daddy. The magic works!' While he grasped his father's hand and pulled it towards Hermione.

'Now you take daddy's hand Hermione. It works, you should try it.' He said going crazy with excitement that he had this genius idea.

Hermione not being sure of what to do just looked between the boy and his father. Until the boy's patient ran out. He took Hermiones hand and joined it together with his father's hand.

As soon as her hand made contact with Draco's she felt a surge of energy streaming through her. A strange tingling feeling. She grasped and looked at Draco. Seeing if he felt the same. He only smiled at her taking a firm grasp on her hand.

'You see it is working' Leo smiled 'you can feel it, can't you? It's the magic!'

Draco smirked at her when she said 'yes, I can feel it Leo.' Slightly blushing at the same time. He must have canalized a bit of his magic energy through her. You had to have extreme control of your magic to push it outwards. 'He must have some talent.' She thought.

The carriage halted and the door opened magically. 'It seems we have arrived' Draco said still holding her hand 'Good luck. You should have enough super magic by now to dazzle away your future boss. 'He laughed at her.

'Good luck, Hermione! I'll keep my fingers crossed' Leo said while crossing his fingers. 'I hope it will work' she said smiling at Leo.

Hermione stood up and stepped out of the carriage. She straightened her clothes and waved to them before she looked at the building of her future job. It looked like a house that hadn't had any inhabitants for at least a few decennia. The roof missed some tiles, the windows had brown filthy glasses, the door hung loose in his hinges and on the front wall was painted 'Pharmacy'. Still it was barely readable. She knew it was a spell so muggles wouldn't be too curious to get in. But it was in fact a potions store inside simular to a pharmacy in the muggle world.

She gathered all her courage and stepped through the door. It was unbelievable what Hermione saw next. Potions stacked up high till the roof, all blinking and ranked alphabetically. Potions were flying everywhere high above her head. Flying out of a box to their rightful place in the mountain high rack.A dozen of dusters were flying around to make sure there wasn't a speck of dirt or dust. She never saw such a big potions shop.

After she stared at the ceiling for about two minutes. A quill came flying towards her and wrote a number down on a piece of parchment. 'This is your number miss. Please wait your turn.' It said politely. She could only nod, still amazed by everything she saw around her.

'Number 70 please' the Madame behind the desk said. 'That's mine' she thought. She strode full self-confidence towards her. 'Madame Backledun, I'm Miss Granger. I had an appointment for a job interview.' Hermione said.

'Ow, dear, I totally forgot. But no problem. So dear, how are you?' Madame said. 'I'm fine, thank you. And you?'

'I'm very well, thank you. Well down to business now.' She said as she scrambled through a stack of papers. 'Here it is. I see you have a master degree in potions and one in potions advice. That is indeed required to stand in this shop. But that of course doesn't mean you're a good adviser or saleswoman huh.' She smiled at her. 'Do you have any experience?'

'No Madame I just graduated. But I had O on both degrees.' Hermione said.

'Well then let's see if you can handle the job. I suggest you help two customers.' Madame Backledun said. Hermione nodded in understanding. 'You just have to say the number and help. As simple as that' Madame smiled.

'Costumer with number 71, please' Hermione said loud enough so everybody in the shop would hear her.

A petite woman about 25 years, with short blond hair, sparkling green eyes, a cashmere red jacket and fitting jeans walked towards her.

'Well miss, I'm quit concerned I have this morning sickness and this lust for several weird kinds of food like chocolate spread with pickles. I think I might be pregnant. My husband and I have been trying for several months now. So do you have a potion to test pregnancy? I mean it could be possible that I am indeed pregnant, not?' she said urgently.

'That could be quiet possible indeed: the morning sickness and weird taste of food. Yes, it all adds up. I can give you a potion '_conceptus_' that you have to take in the evening before going to bed. Because you can get sleepy of the potion.

And the next morning your tong will be coloured. If your tong is purple than it means you are not pregnant but if it is green it means you are pregnant. As soon as you see the result you have to take another potion '_hyalina_'. This potion will make sure that the colour disappears. We wouldn't want you to walk around with a green tong now.' Hermione explained.

She swayed her wand and said '_Accio conceptus. Accio hyalina.' '_Here you are Miss. I hope it will be positive.' Hermione said while handing over the potions 'Goodbye. Hope to see you again soon.' 'Thank you, Miss' she said.

'Costumer with number 72, please.'

A small old woman with long coat of Chanel and a big beautiful and probably very expensive hat came walking towards Hermione. She had her lips pressed in a thin line and looked nervous around.

'Ah finally, miss I don't know how to tell this. I feel a bit ashamed of it you see. My husband is 75 years old and he has this thing with the housekeeper you know.' she said to Hermione.

Hermione felt how uncomfortable the woman was with the whole situation. Was her husband unfaithful? Was he intrigued by something the housekeeper did? She didn't know. 'Madame I understand this is not easy for you but I think I need a bit more detail.'

'Well he has been, OMG I can't believe I'm going to say this, he has been ... chasing after our new housekeeper. She is young and pretty! I can't take it anymore. He doesn't look twice at me anymore. I wanted to fire her but he was totally against it. My husband used every possible way to make sure I wouldn't fire her. I don't know what to do.' She said the words coming out of her mouth like a waterfall she could barely understand what the woman said. But desperation was clearly written on her face.

'Maybe you can give him a lust induction potion '_oriented voluptatum_'. But it ...' Hermione couldn't finish her sentence.

'Why would he need more lust?' the Madame almost screamed. She was a nervous wreck.

'No, it would induce lust towards you and only you. He would only be interested in you. He wouldn't look twice to your housekeeper.'

'That would be excellent indeed!' the madam said overjoyed.

'You just have to put a hair of yourself in the potion and give it to him. The effects should be instant.' Hermione explained.

'Wonderful! That is brilliant. Thank you so much' the woman almost cried tears of joy. Hermione was sure the woman would have hugged and kissed her if there wasn't a desk between them.

'_Accio oriented voluptatum' _Hermione said ' here you are and see you soon.'

'Well Miss Granger you did this very well' Madame Buckledun said 'you are hired. Only part-time that is. But that stood in the job advertisement. Congratulations! You are expected here every Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday at 8.30 a.m. You have to work till 5.30 p.m. You will work with me or mister Buckledun. Do you have any questions?'

'No' Hermione said 'thank you very much. I will see you next week then.'

She walked towards the door with a big smile on her face. 'Yes, I did it! Hooray! Hooray! Leo will be so happy! Now he will truly believe in this super magic!' she thought. She was already fond of the boy and she only met him a few hours ago.

**Please REVIEW!**


End file.
